The Emerald Swan
by thelilspud
Summary: A girl who all her life dreamed of adventure and love carries on with her normal life when in actual fact she was never meant to exist on Earth! Finding power within herself she never knew she could possess she helps the Avengers and finds family and love which was lost to her a long time ago. The problem is will she leave to go back home or stay with her life on earth? Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers, new story here for a Loki/OC sorry I haven't updated recently I have had a few problems at home and essays sure do stack up when you don't look haha! But here is the new chapter of 'The Emerald Swan' enjoy :)**

Rubbing her eyes a blonde woman lets herself out of her apartment, Aurora always did hate early mornings even as a child, groaning to herself she walks down the street trying to hail a cab in New York. Finally getting to her work she quickly leaps into her office before anyone starts early morning small talk. As much as she loved people sometimes it was too much but then that was what coffee was for to perk her back up into the smiling blonde most people come to know. Being a guidance counsellor was a great job but sometimes people just cause problems by not thinking at all she thought as she looked at her schedule for today and saw two regulars who will be coming in about ten minutes. Stretching in her chair her eyes are automatically drawn to the photo frame on her desk, one of the only personal things in her office really. It was Aurora when she was around five years old grinning holding onto her adopted Mother and Father. Shaking her head Aurora softly smiled at the antics she used to get up to as a child, she was surprised her Mother didn't go mad but she always laughed along with Aurora and scolded her when she needed to. Frowning she looked away, both her adopted Mother and Father died when she was only 17 years old, that was nearly 8 years ago now and the memories still haunt her. Sighing she shook her head again and turned towards the door which was now opening.  
"Hello Miss Swan, is it okay to come in?" A male voice asked. Putting on a smile she asked them to enter. Mr and Mrs Robin entered the room, ah her most regular couple she has ever had.  
"Good morning, why don't you both have a seat and tell me what is wrong" Aurora asked while internally cringing knowing that today was going to be a long day.

Groaning slightly Aurora stumbled back into her apartment at about seven pm and slammed her briefcase on the table she uses for meals. Why on earth people reasoned to argue over peanut butter she will never know but it gives her the hugest headaches. Exhaling slowly and rubbing her temples she made her way over to the fridge and grabbed a salad and water while looking earnestly at the wine that was stood by the water, but knowing she would regret it in the morning bowed her head and grabbed a fork. Settling down on the sofa she turned on the TV and munched on some lettuce while her favourite TV show came on, FRIENDS. Gladly slipping out her high heeled shoes she leaned up against the comfy cushions and indulged on a little privacy and quiet she usually prays for. Grinning she laughs along to the show and by eleven pm she is flat out on her bed trying to pray for some sanity that the loud couple next door would stay quiet till tomorrow, she got her wish.

The next day was just the same as the first getting up, standing in the shower for longer than necessary and then drying her untamed hair. Some may say having waist length curly blonde hair is a blessing, Aurora is here to tell them it's not and she'd love for pixie length hair. Speaking of pixies as she brushed her back she looked at her pointed ears, sighing she frowns at them, she was told when she was younger it was a genetic mutation and that most people in her biological family had pointed ears, she felt it looked like she came off the Lord of the Rings set with eleven ears. Shoving her hair over her ears and started on her make up making sure to carefully put on mascara around her startling blue eyes. Her mother always used to say it was like looking at the ocean and the rain when you looked into her eyes, glaring at her eyes she also thought they made her look more like a freak, just like her ears. Quickly she put on some lip balm and shoved on a beige suit and grabbed her briefcase and quickly shoved on the heels she walked through her front door and started walking to find a cab again and go to work like she did every week day.

Unknown to Aurora was two black cars stationed on her street and nor did she see when she was at her desk someone watching her through the window in the next building. Aurora was being watched and soon her whole life was about to be turned upside down!


	2. Introductions

**_Oh my gosh I'm so so sorry for not updating this story, I got totally caught up on different things, please don't hate me :( I'm changing the point of view to the first view, sorry again my darlings :(_**

* * *

Grumbling to myself I threw myself onto the sofa and kicked off the high heeled shoes, I have no actual idea why the hell I wear those stupid things apart from they make me seem more professional but my poor little feet. A knock at the door made me groan and roll off the sofa, stomping my way to the door I threw it open, two men in suits were standing there.

"Um hello how can I help you?"

"Are you Miss Aurora Swan?" Nodding I motioned them to enter my apartment keeping a close eye on them.

"Hello Miss Swan I am Agent Phil Coulson and this man is Agent John String, we are with S.H.I.E.L.D and hoping to talk to you." Nodding I motioned for him to carry on.

"May I get you anything to drink or something to eat?"

"Could we both have a coke please?" Trying to hide my amused smile I nodded my head and went to retrieve the two cokes from my fridge. Handing the two men the cokes they both thanked me and I sat on the seat while they took the sofa.

"So Miss Swan."

"Please call me Aurora, everyone else does." Smiling graciously at me he carried on.

"We told you we are from S.H.I.E.L.D do you know who they are?"

"Yeah they are the ones who set up the Avengers." Nodding he smiled more widely.

"You remember the god Loki who attacked New York?"

"How could I forget Agent Coulson?"

"He's back and we need you to help, he has been punished but we need someone with your qualifications and abilities." John stated.

"Abilities?" He looked nervously at Coulson like he wasn't meant to let that piece of information slip.

"Aurora when we get to base I can explain all to you but this place isn't stable or not bugged so I do not want to give any information in case it is over heard. Could you come with us for a few days and decide whether you want to help or not." I looked at him carefully listening to see if there was any word of a lie, this was one of the things I could do since I was a child I could see when people were lying to me.

"Okay Agent Coulson, I'm going to quickly pack a bag." He nodded and I quickly packed, being used to having to quickly pack with my work. Walking back into the living room I shoved my heels back onto my sore sore feet and followed the men to the door trying to hide the grumble my stomach just made, Coulson turned back round to look at me.

"We'll get you some food on the way" He smiled and his eyes twinkled with amusement as I could feel a blush rush up my face. Nodding I again followed them and waited in the car for the long drive to the helicopter and true to his word Coulson bought me takeout food.

* * *

Flying towards the huge flying machine in the sky brought on a whole lot of nerves, I looked down at my nails and started chipping off the blue nail varnish – it's one of my nervous ticks. As we landed I looked at Coulson who gave me a comforting smile and motioned me again to follow him, did I mention this place is huge? Looking around I couldn't help but feel awe I mean come on I was on a top secret government facility of course I'll be in awe, Coulson lead me into the control room where a huge table was as well as over fifty computers if not more but it was the people in the room that caught my attention. Coulson had already explained who each of the people were as well as showing me photos and their alias's. Fury stood at the head of the table with Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton on one side of the table and on the other the notorious Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Thor Odinson who was sat beside Loki. Raising my eyebrows I sat in the only empty seat which evidently was at the other end of the table between Loki and Clint. Looking up at Fury I smiled tentatively and wrung my hands under the desk which usually keeps me calm.

"Hello Miss Swan glad you could join us." Nodding I looked around the table trying not to let my nerves show but my gaze kept being drawn to the emerald eyed god next to me. "Now what did Coulson tell you?"

"He told me the main things but I can presume that I am to look after Loki during his stay on Earth and to monitor his every movement to make sure he does not go all maniac killer god again and you plan for me to miss months of my work to do this in which I also have other patients who need help, have I gotten everything?" I ask sarcasm dripping off my tone, I was pissed that they wanted me to give up my life for this god.

"That's just about it; apart from that we want to expand your abilities."

"What abilities I have no abilities?" Fury then smirked infuriatingly and then looked to Thor.

"M'lady you have come from Asgard!" Looking at him I can see the seriousness in his face but I can't help but snort with laughter. "What is so funny? You are special, you are from my land." Wiping my eye I shook my head.

"The only thing special about me Thor is my pointy ears ."

"I think not M'lady, let me tell you who you are …"


End file.
